


Consummation (Cas x Reader)

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, cas x reader, castiel x reader - Freeform, husband/wife kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: You and Cas get bored on a ghost hunt, which is taking place at a gala - where you had to pretend to be married to get in.





	Consummation (Cas x Reader)

_Ninety minutes_. You’d been in the bathroom for ninety minutes.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel waited in the motel room while you got ready - something that typically only took you twenty minutes; but the four of you were tackling a gala tonight - benefiting the family of the late Mr. Williamson, whose ghost was still wandering about the mansion where the gala was being held. So dressing up was required.

The boys had been ready for almost thirty minutes.

“Y/N!” Dean called as he leaned back on one of the beds, rubbing his eyes. He was getting impatient.

“I’m almost done!” you snapped, looking at your reflection one last time. You’d really outdone yourself.

You wouldn’t dare say it in front of Sam or Dean, but you were thrilled to be dressing up. You looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror, straightening out your gown. It was a charcoal color that shimmered, showing off your figure perfectly with a slit all the way up your thigh. You bent over to put your fishnet tights on. You’d skipped the panties this evening, but you just couldn’t do it with tights.

Sliding your heels on after you were completely done, you stepped out of the bathroom surprised to see three sets of eyes land on you. You felt heat rising in your cheeks while you looked at all three men.

All three of them were wearing tuxedos, and you quite honestly felt underdressed. They’d all fixed their hair, all of them wearing bowties… and Castiel. He stood out. His eyes were practically glowing. He had that perfect five o'clock shadow and you were suddenly regretting the decision to skip wearing panties.

“Can we go now?” Dean asked once he snapped out of the little trance he’d slipped into.

You placed your hand on your hip, showing your leg a bit and making him falter some as he stood- “Yes Dean, we can go.”

–

“Okay, Y/N, Cas, you guys are on the list as Mr. and Mrs. Novak.” Sam said as he checked his bag for salt and lighter fluid.

You set your phone down and perked up in the backseat- “I think can live with that.” You’d already been flirting silently with Cas for the entire ride. Pulling the slit of your dress open and crossing your legs, telling him how nice he looks through prayer - but staying appropriate of course. You wouldn’t want the seraph getting too excited on a hunt.

Dean reached back and handed you two rings, both very fake and guaranteed to turn your fingers green by the end of the night.

“So uh, are you guys going as a married couple as well?” You added with a grin on your face as you held up the wedding band that was for Cas; making direct eye contact with him as you helped him slide it on his finger.

Biting your bottom lip into your mouth as you and the angel continued to make eye contact, Dean cleared his throat. You looked up to see Dean glaring at you through the rearview mirror.

“Was that supposed to be funny?”

“No of course not Dean, it was supposed to be hilarious.” you came back with as he finally pulled up on the side of the street to park - you loved picking on him.

“Y/N,” Castiel offered you his hand as he opened his door, likely trying to distract you from bickering with Dean.

“Remember look for the amulet!” Sam said in run on sentence fashion as you and Cas made your way up to the mansion, and luckily, you got in without any issues. Though, the whole Mr. and Mrs. Novak gig was something you could get used to.

–

It had been almost two hours. You and Cas had looked for the amulet everywhere. Sam and Dean seemed to be looking everywhere as well. However, you and Cas had given up and found a narrow hallway table to lean up against and drink champagne; not turning down a single glass that was offered to you by the cater waiters.

“This is boring.” you said, nearly knocking the table over as you readjusted.

“I suppose it is…” Cas looked over at you as you downed the last of the champagne in your glass before reaching over his glass and downing it as well; he wasn’t really drinking it anyways.

You turned to Cas as you set both glasses down on the table before grabbing his sleeve and winking- “Let’s get out of here.”

“Wh-what about the amulet?” He began to ask.

“Sam and Dean will find it.” You interrupted.

“Where are we going?” You stopped for a moment and pulled Cas down so that you could whisper in his ear - bringing him close enough to affect both of you as your cheeks practically touched.

“To consummate our marriage,  _husband_.”

You pulled away slowly enough to catch the angel’s eyes while still in such close proximity. You then smiled before whisking him off down the hallway to an office you had both checked out earlier. And luckily for you and Cas, the door was equipped with a deadbolt lock.

The second the door was closed, you were pulling him down and crashing your lips into his. His hands reached around to the zipper of your dress and had it undone in half the time it took you to get it zipped up. You allowed it to fall to the floor and pool at your feet as you undid the buttons of the angels jacket, shirt, and and throwing the clip on bowtie off to the side somewhere before urging him to take his clothing completely off.

“Don’t think I don’t know what all of those little prayers really meant earlier.” He said as you stepped back, hoping to bump into the desk in the large office. Cas’ hands were on your body like it was his lifeline - not that you really minded so much.

Your lips left his for a only a few seconds so that your hands could fumble with his pants, desperately working to get them undone- “Yeah well, didn’t wanna get you all worked up before the hunt.”

“ _Well you did, Mrs. Novak_.” he growled as he kicked his shoes off and shoved his pants down before crashing his lips back into yours.

You moaned into his mouth, completely one hundred percent ready to fuck him until his little angel feathers were ruffled. His hands were on your waist and traveling upwards as you hadn’t been wearing a bra; and as you stepped back once more you leaned back, completely expecting the desk to be there..only it wasn’t. You fell back onto the carpeted floor, bringing Cas with you. One of his arms wrapped around you further to ease the fall, and you whimpered as he only used it to his advantage.

Once you were on the floor, Castiel immediately began trailing opened mouth kisses wherever he could. He couldn’t choose one spot - he wanted to taste you all over.

He was nipping at the side of one of your breasts as you panted, becoming more and more desperate with each passing second. His hands had wandered to your tights, pulling teasingly at the knitting.

“Rip them off Cas,  _please_.” you breathed as your head fell back while his lips trailed down your neck.

“What was that?” he asked, wondering if you would change what you said. It took you a second through the haze of your arousal, but then it clicked.

“ _Rip them off Mr. Novak, please_.” you purred.

Without hesitation, Castiel grabbed at the oversized knitting of your tights and ripped, the sound of strings snapping against your skin turning you on even more.

“That’s better.” He said, his voice even lower than usual as he then left more wet kisses long your abdomen.

He pulled your thighs up as he knelt down between your legs and licked a stripe up your exposed sex. His tongue circled around your entrance, dipping in every so often and lapping up your juices.

“ _God, fuck!_ ” you moaned as he made a point to flick at your sensitive bud, nearly sending you over the edge with a single movement of his tongue.

Castiel moaned as he tasted you, licked you, and pinned you down. You tried your hardest to keep your moans quiet, so you opted for holding your breath and shouting the occasional obscenity. The feeling of him sucking your clit into his mouth almost too much for you to bear given how turned on you were.

Then, just as your walls began to clench around his tongue you lifted your head- “ _I wanna come with your cock inside_.”

He made eye contact with you –his eyes almost blown black with lust– as he licked one last long stripe through your folds and crawled up over you, your body jerking from the pleasure.

“ _So you wanna come on my cock? You want me to come inside that delicious little pussy of yours?_ ” He grunted as his cock found your entrance with ease.

“ _Yeah… so bad uh fuuuck, Cas!_ ” you whined as his cock filled you to the brim, the stretch from his impressive size burning just slightly before you adjusted.

He leaned down to kiss you once you’d adjusted enough for him to start moving; he propped himself up on his knees and swung your legs up over his shoulders as he did so, grabbing onto them for both his and your stability.

Your eyes closed as he began fucking into you relentlessly, his hips snapping against your ass with each thrust. He buried himself deep inside you, causing all of the blood in your body to feel like it was rushing to your head. His groans told you that he was enjoying the sight of your breasts bouncing with each thrust, enjoying the sight of you squirming because of him, enjoying the way you whined and whimpered whenever the tip of his cock bumped into your cervix.

You reached down whenever you’d gathered your thoughts just enough to be able to do anything other than lie there and take it, to rub your clit and bring yourself closer to orgasm. You allowed yourself to moan a bit more as everything felt more intense and to give Cas something nice to see. You weren’t able to hold off as long as you wanted to as your fingers circled your clit, your orgasm hitting you much sooner than expected. You writhed and held your breathe as the feeling ripped through you, your walls squeezing around Cas’ cock tightly until you finally were able to breath without wanting to scream.

“You’re so beautiful..” Castiel moaned as you came down, still enjoying the feeling of his cock pounding into you.

“You know what would be fun, Mr. Novak?” you asked after a few more breaths; Cas’ speed slowing down just slightly as he approached his own release.

“What’s that?”

“This.” you said before wiggling out of his grasp.

You sat up and grabbed his hands, pulling him to stand as you got on your knees, and before you could process how fast you were moving you were grabbing Castiel’s hips and taking his cock down your throat. You moaned as you wrapped your lips around his cock - taking in the taste of your slick as your hands slid down his thighs. You looked up at him through hooded eyes as his hand slid into your hair, his face contorting as his cock twitched with every bob of your head.

One of your hands reached up to stroke what wouldn’t fit in your mouth and you picked up the pace, your name rolling off of his tongue just before he held you still and spilled his seed down your throat. Swallowing with ease, you sat back for a moment to slide your shoes off and take of your ripped fishnets.

Once Cas had most of his clothing back on, he sat down by you and handed you your dress- “If you ever want to do that again..let me know.”

“Certainly, husband.” you giggled as you wiggled your way into your dress without getting up.

“Keep that up and I might have to ask you to marry me.” Cas added as you’d turn to him so that he could zip up your dress.

You didn’t want to admit it as you froze, but his words made your stomach flip. In a good way. Maybe this was a ‘heat of the moment’ type way of asking you out. Cas proceeded to zip the back of your dress before you turned to him.

“Fuck me again when we get back to the motel like that and I might just say yes.” You smirked.

“Gladly.” he agreed, making eye contact with you just before he leaned down to kiss you.

Your hands cupped his cheeks and you both stood up slowly as your lips moved in sync with his, only breaking apart when you heard a knock on the door.

“You two done in there? We burned the amulet, it’s time to go!” you heard Dean shout from the other side. Way to tell the whole place you’d just had sex.

“Be out in a minute!” you answered as you leaned over and picked up your ripped tights and tossed them into the trash bin next to the desk. You giggled to yourself at the thought of someone finding those.

“Come on.” Cas smiled at you as he took your hand and led you out of the room, both of you completely unaware of the temperature in the room dropping and the dark figure lurking in the corner – protecting the stopwatch that kept it in this world.


End file.
